


Between The Lines.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his healthy dislike of books in general, Ron Weasley has no problem reading between the lines when it comes to Harry Potter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Lines.

**Title:** Between The Lines.

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** **([IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) [LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/), [DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/) )** **prompt** **challenge 411: Prize.**

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _**:** _ Despite his healthy dislike of books in general, Ron Weasley has no problem reading between the lines when it comes to Harry Potter...

**********A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ******** Now you can download this story on **PDF** format at _**[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=319&key=PEKELEKEb5fd9badca854d20c54bcd007a31b17f)**_

  
  
__**Between The Lines.  
** **  
**

“That's easy. If I could be anything I wanted I'd be a book.”

Ron gaped.  
“Why would you choose something so boring when you could be a time-turner, a refillable cookie-jar or, even better, the Quidditch World-Cup prize?  Books are just... Ewww!”

Harry laughed:  
“Hermione will have your head for saying that.”

“She's too busy gushing over the Arithmancy encyclopedia that your git has been raving about since...  Oh!”

“Ron...”

“You're jealous of Severus' books?  That's bonkers, mate!”

“It's the way he looks at them, like they're all he needs or something.”

“He looks at you like that, too, Harry...”  


 

 


End file.
